


Double Drabble: Rainbows Have Nothing To Hide (On The Muppet Show; Over Here On Sesame Street, We Have Glass Closets)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, I have no shame, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from cruisedirector: Since you were talking about Ernie and Bert and watersports on Twitter... *veg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Rainbows Have Nothing To Hide (On The Muppet Show; Over Here On Sesame Street, We Have Glass Closets)

**Author's Note:**

> To the people not on twitter: [it's sesame street's fault entirely I swear](http://twitter.com/lannamichaels/status/13520650344). The video is _called_ [Bert And Ernie Water Sports](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HE5RUNGfL_w).
> 
> Also: Ernie having a bathtub orgy while Bert waits outside to use the bathroom: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6_d22aMqZs (DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME CANON.)

After 40 years of marriage, Bert is used to Ernie's many quirks. Ernie's fascination with bathtime is sometimes cute, sometimes annoying, and sometimes a serious problem that threatens the sanctity of their "roommate relationship" in their tidy apartment on Sesame Street.

When the time comes to renovate, Bert suggests putting in a second bathroom. Ernie is aghast.

"But, Bert!" he objects vociferously, "where will I put Rubber Ducky? I can't move him back and forth between homes." He sniffs and dabs at his face with a tissue. "I thought we were experts on divorce around here."

Bert moans in frustration. "I need my own space!"

Ernie gasps.

Bert moans in frustration, again. "I need my own bathroom! I need my own shower, my own bathtime, my own Rubber Duckie! You can't keep me waiting outside, knocking on the door, while you invite the entire neighborhood over _again_ to join you in the tub!"

Ernie frowns at him. "You said you don't mind friendly orgies."

"I do when they happen when I need to pee!" Bert closes his eyes. "Please, Ernie. Let me have some space."

"All right," Ernie says doubtfully. "Just so long as I can keep having bathtub orgies."


End file.
